Demi Wolf
'Summary' 'Demi Wolf' is a god who has a body of a were wolf a god that decided to create infinite stories and a individial story contains beyond infinite dimensions trancending infinite dimensions. In a it contains all possibilities all realities, fictions and non existence. Also containing gods who create infinite stories that all individually trancend infinite dimensions, casuality, duality and time and space. In these gods stories contain people who can do the same thing and Demi Wolf trancends them all. Powers and Stats Tier : 1-A 'Name:' Demi Wolf Origin: 'N/A' Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Older then time '''Classification: '''God '''Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Probability Manipulation, Reality Warping, Plot Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Omnipresence, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Text Manipulation, Creation, Durability Negation, Vector Manipulation , Matter Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Plasma Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Blood Manipulation, Bioelectricity Manipulation, Regeneration Negation (True-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Immortality Negation, Immortality (Type 8; Stated to have all immortalities), BFR, Non-Corporeal, Soul Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Adaptation (Able to trancend anyone who thinks of them and destroy them for just looking or thinking about him or even being in the same area), Large Size (Type 11; encompesses all his stories) Power Mimicry, Power Negation, Loot Ability; (Able to steal all of someone ability and stats making them powerless), Void Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Temporal Manipulation, Transduality, Reactive Evolution, Law Manipulation. Attack Potency: Outerverse level (He created every story possible trancending infinite dimensions and causilty and making an infinite hierarchy Speed: Omnipresent (Stated to be so and is everywhere at once) Lifting Strength: 'Irrelevant 'Striking Strength: Outerversal Durability: Outerversal (His size exceeds his creations and he is beyond them) Stamina: Infinite Range: Irrelevent Standard Equipment: 'None [[Intelligence|'Intelligence: ]]Omniscient (created all stories and knows all there is to know about the stories) Weaknesses: 'None '''Abilities: ' ''' Demi wolf is a non-corporeal god who can manipulate plot and creates infinite inaccessible cardinal amount of stories. A single story transcend time and space and transcends infinite dimensions. Containing all stories ever thought of all realities and all fictions ever thought of or ever going to be thought of. So all stories that ever been made he created and knows all things in the story. The stories are beyond platonic concepts and causality. These stories contain other infinite stories with the same properties like branches of a tree. In a story it contains gods that transcend true platonic concepts and can also create infinite stories with infinite hierarchy which contains all possible stories in these stories contain beings with the ability to do the same thing and Demi wolf transcends all that because there part of his story. Has the ability to adapt to any situation so that the concept of loss is non existent and instantly adapts to any being no matter what there power is without any limit. He is beyond all spatial and temporal dimensional constructs. He is an abstract god that governs all being in, connected or ever came in to contact with anything in his story been in it or ever thought of it. Demi wolf encompesses all of his stories as he is an omnipresent god and is a god who transcends causality and reality and even fiction. Creators below infinite dimensions or even below 11 dimensions look like numbers or text to him and he can rewrite their existence from all planes of existence. Can create or mimic any power and erase and negate any and every power. Time and space is nothing to him as he transcends it can freely control it. The ability to loot which allows him to stealing all of someone power just by thinking about it rendering the opponent useless and powerless Has the ability to manipulate void, spatial, temporal to a infinite degree and his body transcends all infinite amount of his stories. Can manipulate and erase souls and negate all forms of immortality. Though being someone with all immortalities. Can control all forms of vector to redirect your blood flow without touching the opponent for a instant death also can use the vector control to negate the effects of a attack. Also can make a vector-less attack have vectors to reflect it and damage his opponent. If you were to look at him or even think of him than you will be erased negating all forms of immortality and regeneration and negation. He is the embodiment of all things even if you see or think of him you will be erased from all planes of existence and you will not come back as it negates resistance to. Also has the ability to negate or even reflex misfortune, all effects become zero all actions become zero besides his own and he erases time that was in between those action so you will forget what happened even gods beyond causality and time and space who are platonic concepts can be effected and can’t negate or resist the ability. One of demi wolf’s ability is to remove your body, spirit, soul, mind all of your existence and remove you from your battlefield by splitting each infinitely and sending them to different space times were you can not escape some versions being erased others being trap to suffer terrible tortures or deaths for all of time even the end of time, and there is no way to come back to life without bringing each peace back together and since some pieces are erased and since you can’t escape the dimension it is impossible. Can clone himself infinitely and each clone is equal to him. Demi wolf can create,change, manipulate, alter, destroy, or remove concepts. Also manipulate fate and probability and who ever see’s thinks or is the same story or vacicity as him will have there free will removed and become his slave and become under him and the cause of this will make him transcend them. Category:Tier 1